Mijn lieve Shalimar
by garfieldlady
Summary: Een kijkje in de gedachten van een van MX's mannen


Mijn lieve Shalimar.  
  
Ik zit ongerust op het bed van Shalimar. Vanmiddag, toen haar werd verteld, dat haar vader, Nicholas Fox, was overleden, was ze overstuur de recreatieruimte uitgerend en nog niet teruggekomen. Ze had meteen haar comlink afgezet, zodat we haar niet konden traceren. Wij, de mannen, wilden haar achterna gaan, maar Emma hield ons tegen. Shalimar wilde even alleen zijn, had Emma gezegd. We hadden geaarzeld en elkaar wat wanhopig aangekeken. Elk van ons had zijn eigen band met Shalimar. De een hield van haar en wilde met haar trouwen, de ander beschouwde Shalimar als zijn zus en de laatste had haar opgevoed alsof het zijn eigen dochter was. Emma zag ons aarzelen, maar overtuigde ons met de woorden, dat ze psionisch was en dat zij het dan wel kon weten.  
  
Nu is het zes uur later en is ze er nog steeds niet. Ik kijk om mij heen in de,voor mij zo bekende, slaapkamer en zie de foto's staan. Er zijn foto's van Shalimar met elk van ons en foto's van haar alleen. Ik loop naar het kastje en pak een foto, waar zij met mij op staat. We staan bij de omgevallen boom bij het meer, haar favoriete plekje. Ze staat lachend op de foto, omdat een vogel net op dat moment poept op mijn nieuwe leren jas. Ik lach als een boer met kiespijn. Waarom Emma nou net dat moment haar foto moest maken? Ik schud mijn hoofd, maar moet lachen, als ik denk aan het moment erna. Dezelfde vogel besluit hetzelfde trucje te doen, maar op het hoofd van Shalimar. Weer klikt de camera en Emma en ik lachen op het gezicht van Shalimar. Ik kijk rond, maar kan de foto niet vinden. Dat verbaast mij niets, want Shalimar zal de laatste zijn, die de foto zou ophangen. Dat was typisch iets voor haar. Aan de muur hangt een hele grote foto. Emma heeft ook die gemaakt. Het is een foto van Shalimar, omringd door ons drie. Emma heeft een naam bedacht voor die foto:" Shalimar's mannen". Shalimar vond de naam niet erg geslaagd, maar de foto wou ze uitvergroot aan de muur. Ik zet de foto terug en loop weer terug naar het bed. Ik ga er op liggen en snuif Shalimar's geur op. Al is ze maar een paar uur weg, ik mis haar nu al.  
  
De deur gaat open en Emma steekt haar hoofd om de deur. "Shalimar heeft haar comlink aangezet en we gaan haar halen. Misschien is het beter, als jij hier blijft en even afkoelt. Daar heeft ze straks veel meer aan. We zijn met een uurtje weer terug." Ze zegt het kortaf en wacht op een reactie. Maar ik kan het niet opbrengen. Ik knik en ze begrijpt het. Ze sluit de deur.  
  
Ik ben kwaad, kwaad op Emma, kwaad op mijzelf en zelfs kwaad op Shalimar. Emma mag dan misschien de psionische mutant zijn, maar ik ken Shalimar. Ik weet zeker, dat ze niet zolang zonder ons wil zijn. Als Emma ons niet had tegengehouden, had ze hier allang weer geweest en hadden wij haar op kunnen vangen. Ik snap ook niet, dat ik mij heb laten ompraten door Emma. En Shalimar, ik vermoord haar persoonlijk, als ze weer terug is.  
  
Ik leg mijn handen onder mijn hoofd en tot mijn verbazing merk ik, dat ze trillen. Ook voel ik mijn spieren ontspannen. Ik had geen idee, dat ik zo gespannen was. Ik probeer het terug te dringen, door rustig te ademen en door langzaam terug te tellen naar 1. 10.....9......8.......7.......6......5.......4.......3.......2........1 Het wordt gelukkig minder. Ik sta op en loop naar de badkamer van Shalimar. Ik doe de kraan open en laat wat water in mijn handen stromen. Ik maak mijn gezicht nat en kijk in de spiegel. Het kan er mee door.Ik besluit nog even op het bed te gaan liggen. Ik ga weer liggen en pak de deken van Shalimar. Ik wikkel mijzelf in de deken en ruik de geur van Shalimar nu overal. Ik voel mijn ogen dichtvallen.  
  
Ik ben mij er van bewust, dat ik heb geslapen, maar zit nu nog in die fase, dat je alles merkt van je omgeving.Ik voel het kriebelen tegen mijn oor en grijp ernaar. Mis. Het kriebelt weer en weer grijp ik ernaar, maar ik mis opnieuw. Ik open mijn ogen, maar merk dat de kamer pikdonker is. Ik merk dat er iemand in de kamer is, maar voordat ik wat kan zeggen, wordt er een kus op mijn mond gedrukt. Ik herken de geur en zeg :"Shal??" Ze mompelt wat en gaat naast mij op het bed liggen. Ze heeft haar kleren nog aan. Ze kruipt onder de deken en slaat haar armen om mij heen. Ik draai mij half om, leg een arm om haar heen, zodat ze haar hoofd op mijn borst kan leggen. Ze komt wat omhoog en kijkt mij aan. Ze geeft mij nog een kus en zegt:  
  
"Ik hou van je, Brennan." Ik lach en kus haar op de mond.  
  
Einde

Ik wil Shallan,Shadowfox, MariShal, Loveconquers en Broceliande bedanken voor het lezen van mijn verhalen , Dankzij hen heb ik genoeg moed verzameld om mijn verhalen op het net te zetten. Bedankt meiden.


End file.
